Railroad Trouble - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 9.
This is the ninth part of Railroad Trouble for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast (Casey Jr Characters as Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain and grandfather figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 (Both wise) *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 2 (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Suzy (Both the main females) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 (Both cute) *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 3 (Both smart) *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 4 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 3 *Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 5 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 6 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *The Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 4 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 7 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Person 8 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Billy the Tank Engine as Child 6 *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 10 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 11 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 12 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 14 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 15 *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Speed Buggy (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 17 *Casey John (from Casey Jones 'n Luke) as Person 18 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 7 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 *Little Chug as Child 9 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 20 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 13 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 21 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 14 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 22 *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 15 *Mater (from Cars) as Child 16 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 17 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 18 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 19 (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini *Mavis as Betilla *Duncan as Mozzy *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan *James as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters and Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Gordon as Globox *Percy as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark *Bertie as Polokus *Salty, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Molly as Uglette *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Neville as Cookie *Murdoch as LacMac *Toby as Bubble Dreamer *Belle as Betina *Caroline as Flips *Rosie as Tily *Spamcan as Inspector Grub *Old Stuck Up as The Great Rigatoni *Daisy as Razorwife *Evil Gordon as Evil Globox *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *D261 as Serguei *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Toby as The Bubble Owner *Boco as The Photographer *Smudger as Ales Mansay *and more Transcript *Narrator: Tillie later heard about a wonderful place about Ireland Island. The Ireland Island is one of the most better places where kids are allowed to break windows, smoke cigars, and stay up late. That sounded very fish to Casey that Tillie wanted to go. She climbed aboard a passenger train full of noisy people. All Casey could do was to tag along. He picked up a silver spade and a modified pig and climbed aboard the passenger train. As the speed increased, the engine in the front was Blossom No. 46521, built at Swindon in 1953. This engine was used with 46443 is the filming of The Seven Percent Solution and Oh, Dr Beeching! This engine normally carries the green and black livery. In the coaches, Casey picked up another modified pig, until Blossom finally came into the Ireland station where all the passengers got off. At the Ireland Island, Tillie began to join the other rowdy engines into wrecking furniture, throwing mudballs, and playing snooker. *Harrison: Come right here, guys. Right here! Get your cake, pie, diced pickles, and ice cream. Eat all you can. Be a glutton. Stuff yourselves. It's all free, guys! It's all free! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! *(Casey picks up another silver spade and a piggy bank. The engines run all around the funfair, riding a magic roundabout, roller coaster, ferris wheel, and the roundabout. Casey picks up the next modified pig) *Silver Fish: The rough house! The rough house! This is the roughest toughest joint you've ever seen! Come and pick a fight, guys! *(Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand fight in the rough house with some sticks) *Hoot: Tabacco Row! Tabacco Lane! Get your free pipes and cigars and chew in tabbaco! Come on and smoke your heads off! There's nobody here to stop you! *(Rosie, Gordon, Madge, Molly, Trevor, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam pick up some pipes and cigarettes to smoke their heads off) *Toot: Hurry, hurry, hurry! See your model home! It's open for destruction! And is all your's, kids! It's all your's! *(Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Rosie, Gordon, Madge, Molly, Trevor, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam wreck the whole house) *The Train: Alright now. Hop to it, you blokes. Lock the doors tight and make sure to get them crates ready. *(Speedy McAllister, Scott, Silver Fish, Steve the Silver Engine, Mark the Strong Engine, Train with Caboose, Farnsworth, Hoot, Toot, Harrison, Sir Reginald, and The Galaxy Express obey) *The Train: Every kid in here will soon be foolish enough to make them fool out of themselves. *Narrator: Now this place doesn't really sound, so Casey is trying to talk into Tillie, when he reaches the pool hall. There he is picking up three more silver spades and the next modified pig. *(at the games hall, Tillie is having a pool game of snooker with James, and Oliver, while Thomas and Emily play a game of tennis, with Edward and Henry bowling ten pins down, and Duck and Mavis playing a game of golf, but also Stanley and Percy, playing a game of basketball, but as Casey arrives and picks up the next modified pig, he sees everybody playing some games) *Casey Jr: Look at yourself, Tillie. How do you ever expect to be a real girl? *Tillie: Oh, please have pity. A guy only lives once, you know. *Casey Jr: If that's fine with you, then stay and make a fool of yourselves! *Narrator: So Casey left. Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music Voice Actors Category:UbiSoftFan94